Czarny kot
by kancchan
Summary: Wyobraźnia Tetsuro wobec Kenmy nie zna granic.


Nie miał całego dnia. Nie mógł czekać w nieskończoność. Nie chciał też stawać na rzęsach. To byłaby potwarz dla jego sprawnego w działaniu gatunku. Był atrakcyjny, warty uwagi i przede wszystkim przystojny. Nie musiał robić akrobatycznych sztuczek, aby wzbudzać zainteresowanie. Ale ostatecznie postanowił zniżyć się do poziomu kota i zamiauczeć. Obcowanie z plebsem nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną. Ale jak mus to mus. Taki zawód. W końcu zlecił mu tę robotę stary kruk w cylindrze. Dla odmiany podszedł do swojego nowego zlecenia i otarł się o nagą kostkę.

Kenma, zaaferowany robieniem krwawej miazgi, przeniósł chwilowo wzrok na czarnego kota, zaintrygowanym tym nagłym przejawem zainteresowania jego skromną, nie wyróżniającą się w tłumie osobą. Może za wyjątkiem dzikich blondów na jego głowie, ale to było mało istotne. Potraktował kota należycie. Podrapał za uszkiem. Ochrzcił. Porozmawiał.

Ale to nie wystarczało. Wszystkie jego staranie spełzły na niczym. Nie wiedział kiedy popełni karygodny błąd. Wtedy kiedy położył go na swoich kolanach? A może wtedy kiedy znów zainteresował się konsolą? W każdym razie kot zdecydował, że należy mu się kara. Z bojowym okrzykiem „ta zniewaga krwi wymaga" rzucił się na niego z pazurami, szpecąc jego policzek szramą.

— Och… — szepnął cichutko, gdy czworonóg dobrał się do jego tętnicy, zmieniając się nagle w człowieka z kocimi uszami i sterczącym z tyłka ogonem.

Paradoks. Teraz sam przeżywał krwawą miazgą z rąk osobnika, z którym się utożsamiał. A za chwilę będzie się tułał zaświatach. Jak bezpański kot.

Och, może to jego chomik wrócił i teraz się mści w postaci, która go zjadła?

Kuroo, zalany potem, wybudził się gwałtownie, w akcie zdenerwowania przeczesując ręką zmierzwione włosy. Zanim wymusił posłuszeństwo na dogorywających nerwach, zerknął na bok, upewniając się, że horror przestał trwać wraz z otwarciem oczu. Ale jeszcze szybciej zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sam i nie ma obok nikogo kogo mógłby obudzić swoim przyspieszonym oddechem i niezdrowym rytmem serca.

Kenma zniknął. Razem z nim zniknęły jego ubrania i konsola. Tylko torba przewieszona niedbale przez klamkę i rozkopane po prawej stronie prześcieradło, świadczyło o tym, że wieczorne wydarzenie nie było chorym wybrykiem jego wyobraźni.

Lato było zbyt ciepłe, taka myśli narodziła się w głowie Kenmy, gdy nawiedził warzywniak w celu zaopatrzenia się w kilka czerwoniutkich pomidorów, których brakowało w domowym zapatrzeniu. Nawet nie miał na nie ochoty, po prostu szukał sposobu by dać upust swoim emocjom, a nie ma nic tak pasjonującego jak rozwodzenie się na temat intensywności warzyw upchanych w koszyku jak sardynki w puszce.

Ignorując uważne spojrzenie sprzedawczyni spod porannej gazety, od dziesięciu minut kontemplował dorodność warzywa, trwając w typowym dla siebie zawieszeniu. Dopiero, gdy — jak się domyślał — właścicielka podeszła do niego i niepasującym do niej piskliwym głosem zapytała „w czymś pomóc?", wykonał jakikolwiek ruch, aby w końcu wrócić do upragnionego azylu. Ewakuował się czym prędzej z dusznego pomieszczenia, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Kuroo w akcie desperacji przeczesał gruntownie dom, dwa razy sprawdzając pod łóżkiem, coby się upewnić czy jego zdolności artystyczny nie były aż na takim wysokim poziomy, że przez sen zwalił Kozume z posłania i doprowadził go przez przypadek do nieprzytomności. Cholera, a przecież tyle razy powtarzał, że futon to bezpieczniejsza opcja dla jego chudego tyłka! A ten, uparty jak osioł, zaparł się nogami i rękami, że nie chce zlizywać kurzu, który gęsto zalegał na podłodze i bezpieczne legowisko poszło w odstawkę. Mały buntownik się znalazł.

Ale pod łóżkiem go nie było. Nie licząc kilka starych podręczników, kawałka pizzy i dwóch, zakochanych w sobie po uszy, pająków (co z tego że jeden zjadał drugiego), nie było tam nic wartego jego uwagi.

Z rozpaczą malującą się w oczach musiał przyznać, że zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Nigdzie go nie było. Ani w łazience, ani w kuchni, ani w salonie, ani w innym pomieszczeniu, do którego zaglądał niski rozgrywający. A zajrzał wszędzie, bo czego nie robi się dla mi… mózgu zespołu. No dobra, nie zerknął na poddasze, motywując swoje postępowanie tym, że Kenma nie był aż tak nikczemny żeby się tam schować. Jego bierność nie była przystosowana na taki przejaw złośliwości.

Drżącymi rękami zmacał na wieszaku swoją kurtkę, narzucając ją na nagie ramiona i wybiegł z domu czym prędzej, traktując boleśnie piętą burego kota, który swoimi lenistwem bił wszelkie rekordy.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy wiatr przełamał strefę intymną, przebijając się w miejsce, do którego słońce zazwyczaj nie dochodziło. Zawrócił, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego walory artystyczne zostały odsłonięte przed bożym światem. A przecież nie chciał paradować po sąsiedztwie w przebraniu Adama. Ten widok był zarezerwowany tylko dla jednej osoby. Musiał dbać o swojej autorytety.

— Hmm… Gorąco. Zbyt gorąco — mruknął pod nosem, ścierając błyszczące krople potu z czoła. Był to jeden z najbardziej energicznych gestów na jaki się zdobył od bliskiego tygodnia, nie wliczając cichutkiego pomrukiwania przez sen i nachalnego molestowania klawiatury, z naciskiem na to drugie. Och, było coś jeszcze, ale to „COŚ" nigdy nie wychodziło za drzwi sypialni i zaliczało się do tematów tabu. Chyba, że w przypływie dobroci chciał wymusić na pewnym osobniku tej samej płci soczysty rumieniec na policzku.

Ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy prześwidrował bursztynowymi oczami okolicę i wzdrygnął się całkowicie nieświadomie, upadając bezradnie na niewysoki murek ukryty w zbawczym cieniu rozłożystych gałęzi iglaka. Beton nie grzeszył wygodą, ale stanowił doskonałą ucieczkę od przerażająco ciepłych promieni słońca, strzegących ulice rozgrzanego Tokio.

Wygrzebał z kieszeni czerwonego dresu, służącą mu od lat, konsole idealnie mieszcząc się w małych dłoniach i wbił w wyświetlacz bezbarwne spojrzenie. Powinien zawiadomić kogoś, że zgubił drogę powrotną. Znów. Świadomy tego, że stanie się powodem bólu głowy starszego o rok senpaia, odpalił dla zabicia czasu nową grę wideo, które przez przypadek wpadła w krąg jego zainteresowania. Nigdy nie był ludzkim nawigatorem, ani fanem zaczepiania przypadkowych przechodni i pytania ich o drogę. Zbyteczne zawracanie głowy. Postanowił nie ruszać się z miejsca i cierpliwie poczekać na swojego wybawcę.

Kenma przeniósł wzrok na kota, który otarł się o jego nagą kostkę, mrucząc tak donośnie, jakby przeżywał orgazm, albo dwa na raz. Był czarny jak smoła. Przypominał Tetsurou. Nawet wydawał podobne dźwięki. Musnął go opuszkiem palca w policzek. Nie uciekał, a wręcz przeciwnie, wskoczył mu na kolana, domagając się więcej pieszczot. Uznał to za dobry znak. W przejawie dobroci połaskotał go za uszami. Nagrodzony przeciągłym miauczeniem, pomyślał, że zaprzyjaźni go z nieokrzesanym kotem Kuroo, który dziwnie im się przyglądał podczas cosobotnich korepetycji z anatomii. Może gdy w końcu znajdzie towarzystwo, przestanie się interesować życiem personalnym swojego właściciela? Może.

Kenma, zostawiając jakiekolwiek przejawy swojej inteligencji na boisku, nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się nad seksualnym życiem burego kota. Dla odmiany skonfrontował swoje palce z miękkim włosiem sierściucha.

— Kenma!

— Och… — Westchnął, słysząc znajomy głos dobiegający gdzieś z góry. Zmierzył znajomą sylwetkę powściągliwym spojrzeniem, nieświadomie zakrywając twarz w jasnych kosmykach.

— Gdzie ty łazisz?! — Kuroo wyglądał tak jakby był bliski zawału.

— Uff… To nie tak — sprostował, wciskając do kieszeni konsole, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał. — On… zgubił się — mruknął niezgrabnie w odpowiedzi. — Chyba — dodał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana, gdzie powinno znajdować się czarne zwierzę. Powinno to dobre określenie, bo go tam nie było.

— Kto…? — zapytał trzecioklasista, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. — Tak w gwoli ścisłości, jesteś jedyną osobą, która się zgubiła.

— Och… — skomentował, gdy Kuroo przycisnął go mocno do siebie, dotykając ustami wilgotnego czoła.

— Nigdy więcej nie wykręcaj mi takich numerów — warknął niezadowolony z obrotu sprawy i przyjrzał się uważnie Kenmnie. Na prawym policzku nie było żadnego zadrapania. Nic. Żadnej, nawet niewidocznej plamki. Potarł go kciukiem, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie zadowolenie, gdy na skórze przyjaciela wykwitł blady rumieniec.

— Umm… Dobrze. Prze…

Kozume nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo nachalne usta Tetsurou spotkały się z jego własnymi.

Zbyt zaoferowani wymianą śliny, nie zauważyli, że para bystrych oczu przygląda im się z zainteresowaniem, raz po raz oblizując usta i uśmiechając się nazbyt podejrzenie.

Ale miał problem, bo Kuroo przyrzekł sobie, że nie odda Kenmę żadnemu sadystycznemu kotu mordercy. Chyba, że on się nim stanie. Wszak miłość uszlachetniała… motyw zbrodni.


End file.
